


The Bet

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Dean Winchester does not back down from a challenge.  He has always been proud of his ability to rise to any occasion.  This time however, he is not sure if he can.  Not that he would ever admit it but some things are just not possible.  Can he win this high stake bet?





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut without much plot. Enjoy!

Last night was a blur for Dean. He remembers a bar and a bunch of shots. Getting back to the motel is a complete mystery. Groaning he gets up and heads off to take a piss. Wracking his brains he tries to remember just how he got here. His thoughts stop dead when he reaches into his pants. He touches a plastic band making his dick stay hard. He thought it was just morning wood. Holy Shit.  
“What happened to me?” A familiar voice is chuckling nearby. Turning he sees his gorgeous little brother and those dimples smiling back. “What the fuck Sam?!”  
“Finish your business and we’ll talk stud.” Grumbling to himself Dean goes off to pee.  
“Ok explain!”  
“Well after you got blind drunk you made a bet with me. You said you would stay hard but not fuck for 24 hours. If you lose this bet I get to drive the car for a week straight. You will ride around naked in the passenger seat.”  
“Oh hell no!! Not my baby!”  
“Well then you can just go ahead and give me the keys now.”  
“What am I supposed to do if we catch a case? Be a naked FBI guy?”  
“You can just admit you were too drunk. Then I can spend the next few months telling everyone how Dean Winchester lost an easy bet.”  
“You are fucking evil Sam!”  
“Nope just love the chance to show up my big brother.”  
“Well I suppose it won’t be that hard…I mean it will be hard, but I can beat it.” He says as his face turns a lovely shade of red.  
Sam can’t breathe he is laughing so hard. Tears streaming down his face as he rolls around on the bed.  
“Fine! I will not only win this bet I will do it without breaking a sweat.” Wiping the tears from his face Sam says  
“I didn’t tell you the other stipulation you agreed to. I get to masturbate in front of you as often as I want and watch porn.”  
“That is not fair you freak!”  
Sam laughs again really enjoying this morning.  
“You need to remember not to drink and bet big brother!”  
“Ok so that is it. You told me everything?”  
“Oh no I forgot you also have to be naked. I need to confirm you have wood!”  
“Are you serious?!”  
“Yup, you have a cock ring on I gave you to help old man.” Grinning like the cat who ate the canary, Sam is really enjoying this.  
“Fine can I shower first?”  
“Oh of course but you need to have a chaperone.”  
“This is stupid. I am only doing this, so you don’t ruin my baby!”  
The brothers stripped and headed for the shower. They don’t mind being in the shower together. They have been lovers for a while now. They found a passion for each other that never existed in their lives before. They still act like brothers and teasing like this happens. Dean is really in trouble with this bet. He loves to fuck and especially his hot little brother. This is going to be a long 24 hours.  
Turning on the water Sam lets his brother be under the spray first. He is watching his older brothers freckled skin and amazingly hot ass. The water sliding down his skin is mesmerizing. He didn’t promise not to touch so he reaches out to soap up Dean’s back.  
“What are you doing Sam?”  
“Just helping you wash your back.” He said innocently  
“Well thanks. I was asking about the cock poking me in the back.”  
“Oh that. I am just enjoying the view.”  
Dean groans and begins to gently bang his forehead on the shower tiles.  
“This is torture.”  
Sam smiles and then helps rinse him off. They move past each other, so Sam can get to the water. This proves very difficult. Dean doesn’t want to rub himself against any surface, so he doesn’t lose control. Sam is loving this because once he breaks the sex will be fantastic!  
As Sam thinks about sex he soaps up his hand and turns to the side jerking his nice long cock while looking deep in Dean’s eyes. Moaning he looks at the huge thick cock of his brother bobbing and leaking pre-cum inches away. Jerking faster he moans and sticks a soapy finger in his ass imagining it is his brother opening him up. The thought pushes him over the edge and he cums hard on the bathroom tiles and his hand. Panting with his head on the tiles he catches his breathe.  
“Holy fuck that was hot!”  
Smiling at his brother he finishes washing himself up and turns off the water. Grabbing the towels, they get out and go into the main room to dry off. Dean is very frustrated, and his aching cock is begging for release. He closes his eyes and thinks about his beautiful car and how badly his brother drives it. Concentrating on that thought until he calms down. He goes to his duffel for underwear and feels a hand on his wrist.  
“Oh no you don’t. You have to be naked, so I see that huge cock.”  
“I am going to get really cold and then I will lose anyway. A shirt and socks maybe?” He whines and tries a pouty lip.  
“That sounds reasonable.”  
Proud of himself he gets a shirt and socks. He also pulls out another shirt as a cover for his legs. Sitting down on the bed he pulls out a hot rod magazine to distract himself.  
“How are we going to eat today? I can’t go out like this.”  
“I went to the local gas and sip while you were passed out. I got all your favorites and stuff to make sandwiches. Not diner food but we will survive. You did around 9 hours already on the bet so only 15 more to go!”  
“Well that is a bonus I guess.”  
Dean digs in the bags of food and grabs some bing bong’s.  
“So little brother do we have an agenda for today?”  
“Well I was thinking about watching some TV and maybe some porn later.” Flashing his stunning smile, he winks at his big brother.  
“This is going to kill me I swear.”  
After much daytime TV and snacking Dean is beginning to worry. He was getting chilly and bored. Just then his little brother turned on some Casa Erotica and his head snapped to the TV.  
“This one looks hot. Doesn’t it?” Sam moans and begins rubbing the growing bulge in his briefs.  
“Oh fuck.” Dean groans as he watches his very hot little brother. Then an idea grows in his mind.  
“Was there any rule about me not touching you?”  
“Well no. Remember if you cum that is the same as fucking.” Sam was so excited because he didn’t know if he could last a day without his big brother touching him.  
“Oh, thank god.” Dean gets a predatory look as he stalks towards Sam.  
Reaching out he strokes the thickening cock through the threadbare briefs. Groaning low in his throat Sam scoots his hips down so that his cock can be easily freed from the fabric. Moaning dean uses his other hand to pinch at the sensitive nipples he knows his brother has.  
“Oh fuck. Pinch harder…. please” His cock jumps and pre-cum starts a spreading wet spot on his undies.  
“I fucking love it when you beg.” Dean leans down and uses teeth to bite at the hardened nipples and sweeps his tongue over the peaks.  
“Yes, fuck yes.” Sam is thrusting his hips against the hand holding him trying for some friction.  
“Look how eager you are and how wet your briefs are getting.” He moans and bites again at a nipple as his hand slides under the fabric. Using the pre-cum as lube he spreads it over the hard-throbbing member.  
“Fuck, that feels so good…. please harder.” Sam is throwing his head side to side  
Dean groans and bites a nipple again harder as he is rubbing his cock against the bed.  
“Fuck baby boy you are so wet for me. I need a taste.” He pulls down the undies just enough to pop the long sweet cock out. Moving down on the bed between his legs. He pulls off the underwear and watches the bobbing of the dripping cock.  
“Wait if I let you suck me you can fuck the bed. I think you need to be on your back, so I make sure you can’t cum.”  
“Whatever just give me that cock.”  
Laying on his back looking up at a cock inches from his face he groans. Using both hands he holds the cock and licks up the underside. The other hand holds it still while he sucks at the head.  
“Oh fuck…oh god.” Sam is writhing above him, and his sweet scent fills his nose. Moaning around the cock he takes the whole thing deep in his throat. Staring his baby boy in the eyes he begins bobbing up and down.  
“Oh yes…please I need a finger…please.” Smiling around the cock he pops off sloppily. Sucking on a finger he finds the twitching hole and slides in gently.  
“Yes fuck…. yes!” He begins fucking into that sweet ass in time with the sucking making Sam go crazy.  
“I am gonna …. Ughhh!” He cums hard right down his big brother’s throat. Sam collapses on the bed next to Dean and pants.  
“That was awesome. I didn’t get to cum but watching you baby boy was heaven.”  
“I don’t know how we are going to make it. You must be getting blue down there.”  
“Well it isn’t comfortable, but it is beginning to seem like it’s worth it.” Dean yawns.  
“Can I take a nap to make the time go by?”  
“Yes, but I will stay awake, so you can’t cheat.”  
“I would never!” Dean gives a surprised and hurt face, but he is proud of how smart his baby boy is.  
A few hours later he groggily wakes up to a very happy brother.  
“What are you so happy about?”  
“Well you didn’t mean to cheat. You had a very wet dream so you lose.”  
“Wait that doesn’t count. I can’t control that! This isn’t fair” He pouts and takes off the cock ring. Throwing it at his brother he gets up for a shower.  
“Well you are right, but a bet is a bet. I am willing to concede if you run once around the motel naked.”  
“Wait what do you mean?”  
“I mean if you run around the hotel naked once I will not drive your car or make you go naked.”  
“I think I can manage that. Can I take a shower first?”  
“No because I want you to fuck me hard once you are done running.”  
“You got a deal”  
Dean strips down and throws open the door. He runs out and almost over a couple heading out to dinner.  
“Excuse me guys gotta go.”  
He runs on dick flapping in the breeze as the wife looks at her husband in shock. Dean is panting and covered in sweat when he flies back in the door.  
“That was pretty hot to tell you the truth” Sam says and rubs his cock watching his panting brother.  
“No this is fucking hot. You are so gorgeous baby boy.”  
“You are sweaty, but I want you inside me so fucking bad.”  
Dean grabs him and pulls him in for a dirty kiss. Rough and full of lust. Tongues thrusting, teeth scraping they back up to the wall. Knocking the lube over then getting it all over his fingers he slips a finger inside the silky heat of Sam.  
“Oh yes. I need more.” Pushing Dean away he crawls up on the bed with his ass in the air.  
“Fuck yes baby boy.” Putting in a second lubed finger scissoring him open gently but quickly. He can’t wait any longer and lubes up his cock. Groaning in pleasure he pushes in slowly and steadily until he bottoms out.  
“Oh you are so fucking hot and tight.”  
“Fuck please move. Hard fucking hard.”  
Dean snaps his hips in hard thrusts. Gripping tight to his baby boy he moans in ecstasy.  
“You are so fucking perfect.”  
“That huge cock is perfect.” Dean reaches around and starts stripping Sam’s cock in time with his thrusts.  
“Fuck gonna cum.” Sam screams as he sprays jets all over the bed and clamps down on the huge cock inside him.  
“Fuck Sam Fuck.” One more thrust and Dean is over the edge pumping deep inside his hot brother.  
Collapsing on the bed together in a sweaty heap they pant.  
“Having to hold out for so long made that the best sex ever!!”  
“That was definitely hot!”  
“See how smart I was for making that bet.” Dean grins  
“Really, did you learn nothing!!” The bitchface surfaces  
“Yes, I learned that my cock will make you let me off the hook.”  
“I can’t fucking believe you!” Getting up he storms to the bathroom slamming the door.  
“What did I do?” Dean is puzzled but lays down and drifts off to sleep with a smile.


End file.
